Worth
by Bored2Deth
Summary: One-Shot. Daisuke wonders who is worth more. Him or Dark? Maybe ooc Daisuke


Hello all I am new to this section of fanfiction so please excuse the intrusion. This has been inspired by episode six and my overall need to write something friendship-ish, onto the fic. In this one, Dark didn't leave when he sealed Krad and on specific days he gets his own body.

Daisuke sat on his couch, pondering his worth compared to his alter ego, Dark. He didn't dislike Dark, per say, he found him extremely annoying most of the time. He just found himself always flashing back to about a year ago, when he had been nearly crushed by a piano saving a little girl.

Flash Back

"It only looks like you received some scratches this time." His mother said as she checked him over for injuries.

"Even though you just suffered scratches, you still got hurt. It means you still lack training." His grandfather said.

"Yes…." Was all Daisuke could think of. He knew they were right.

"If you're gone, Dark will be gone as well! Be careful from now on." His mother said. Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, before heading up to his room.

End Flashback

Daisuke looked out the window distantly as rain poured down from above. With slept peacefully on his bed, unaware that Daisuke had even got up. Daisuke had been thinking a lot lately, he had already decided he was only around so Dark would be able to have a body and be able to steal. It didn't bother him much though, he already figured he didn't have much of a life anyways.

But it made him sad to know, even for a moment, that his mother had treasured Dark more than her own son. He knew she had her reasons, Dark only came out every now and then and probably didn't want his stay cut short, but he still felt the sting of hurt whenever he thought about it. He knew he and Dark didn't get along the best too. One time Dark had left for a week just so Daisuke would worry about him, then came back as if nothing had happened.

Flash Back

"What do you mean Dark wont answer you!?" his mother asked.

"I don't know! We had a fight a Dark hasn't talked to me since." Daisuke said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Daisuke, I know you and Dark may have your differences, but that is no excuse to get him to leave." His grandfather said sternly.

"But grandpa I-" Daisuke's mother held her hand up.

"We don't want excuses Daisuke, just get him back before tomorrow." Sad with shock, Daisuke nodded his head and went up to his room. He went over to his balcony and watched the waves crashed below.

"I wonder……what would mom do if I left or something happened to me." Daisuke asked himself, his ruby eyes in a downcast.

_**She would probably throw a fit**_ he heard someone in the back of his head respond. Daisuke spun around to face his full length mirror, which held none other than his alter ego, The Phantom Thief Dark. He glared and looked away.

"Hey shouldn't you be happy I'm back." Dark asked. Daisuke turned to glare at the wine haired thief then went over to his bed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Dark shrugged and went back into Daisuke's head.

End Flashback 

The heist had been successful and things went back to normal, practically no one remembered what had happened the day before. Just Daisuke, who had been a foul mood with his family and his alter ego the rest of the week. But he still knew, that everyone liked Dark better than him.

Daisuke was shy and often stuttered, he kind hearted and whenever something bad happened to someone, he felt compelled to cry for them.

On the other hand Dark, in most people's opinions, was handsome. He was straight forward and had never stuttered since Daisuke had known him. And Daisuke had never seen him cry. They were polar opposites, and probably shouldn't have ended up in the same body. He sighed and put his head in his knees. The world would be better off without him.

_**You seriously think too much if you came to that conclusion. **_A voice said from the back of his mind. He looked over at the mirror on his desk, where the head of the Phantom Thief was staring at him.

"What of it? It's true…." Daisuke said back

_**No it isn't Daisuke and you know it.**_ Dark argued back

"Really? Prove it. The reason mom wanted a boy was so she could be the mother of the Phantom Thief. When I was nearly crushed by a piano, she said that if I'm gone you'll be gone too. And when you stop talking for five days she blamed me. Do you see a pattern?" Daisuke asked. Dark narrowed his eyes at the fourteen year old.

_**That's her way of worrying about you. She'd be devastated if you were gone.**_ The thief said

"Yeah cause then you'd be gone….." Daisuke muttered

_**Are you listening to yourself? You know that's not true. If I wasn't here, she'd still love you Daisuke. You could be killed in an accident, and she'd cry for you Daisuke, not me. **_

Daisuke threw a pillow at the mirror.

"If that was true she would have remembered what today is!" he almost shouted as tears streamed down his face. He buried his face in his knees. Dark blinked with realization, today was Daisuke's birthday.

"See? Even you forgot." He heard Daisuke mumbled into his knees. Dark looked at the clock. _Only a little longer_ he thought as he watched the hands move closer to mid-night. Bells rang throughout the town as it became midnight, showing the moon now in the middle of the sky.

"Daisuke, lift your head." Dark said. Daisuke didn't respond. "Daisuke, lift your head." Dark said, this time more forcefully. Daisuke lifted his head hesitantly only to meet to amethysts. At this, he blinked several times.

"Dark?" he asked. Dark smirked

"In the flesh, for now at least." Dark said taking a seat next to Daisuke. Daisuke looked back down at his knees. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before Dark finally broke the silence.

"What got you thinking that the world would be better off without you anyways?" Dark asked. Daisuke hesitated, something Dark didn't miss, and averted his eyes.

"Satoshi said that the only reason we were around was that you and Krad would be able to live and that eventually you guys would take our bodies and we wouldn't be around anymore." Daisuke said. Dark looked at him with and 'are you being serious' look.

"You firmly believe what Creepy Boy was saying? Geez Dai you are thinking too much." Dark said, earning a confused look from Daisuke. "That will only work if the tamer is either seriously weak minded or they lose their soul, therefore the other soul gets control." Dark explained.

"Ok….." Dark sighed.

"Of these two requirements you are neither. And so even _if_ I wanted to control your body, I wouldn't be able to."

"Oh." Daisuke said, looking at Dark understandingly. Dark looked over at the clock.

"You should get to bed. Your mom said she had a surprise for you tomorrow." Dark said. Daisuke nodded and got off the couch, while Dark stretched out onto the now empty couch. Daisuke looked behind him at the sight and chuckled. Dark opened one of his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Daisuke said climbing under his blankets. "Night Dark."

"Night Daisuke."

Next morning

"Happy birthday Dai-chan!" His mother shouted hugging the life out if him.

"Um, mom?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes?" she asked in a sing-song tone

"My birthday was yesterday." Daisuke said.

" We know, but the cake wasn't ready yesterday. We're sorry Dai-chan." Towa said joining Daisuke's mother in hugging him to death.

"Um…guys? Cant b-breath." Daisuke said.

"Sorry Dai-chan." His mother said letting go.

"Oi! Let the poor kid eat his cake. Geez, sometimes you two are too hyper active." A voice said from the doorway. Daisuke turned.

"Dark? You're still out?" he asked. Dark looked his arm over then turned back to Daisuke

"Apparently…" he said turning his arm over a few more times. Daisuke rolled his head, but he was still smiling.

"Cake!" Towa shouted as she ran towards the kitchen, nearly knocking over Dark. Everyone followed this time and Daisuke stare at the doorway smiling.

"See?" Dark said "You are loved." Daisuke smiled.

"If you weren't so annoying sometimes I'd hug you." Daisuke said walking past Dark.

"Why thank you." Dark said bowing his thanks. Daisuke chuckled.

"Come on, we should go before Towa-chan eats all the cake." Daisuke said. As if on cue a crash came from the dining room.

"Sorry!" Towa shouted. The both of them chuckled and made a dash for the dining room. The rest of the day went by fast, and from then on Daisuke knew, neither of them were worth more then the other, they were worth the same.

End

That wasn't too bad was it? I tried, I really did. But I think I made Daisuke a little too OOC. What do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best, even though I don't exactly like how it came out. Please review.


End file.
